


Chasing the sound of you

by erinn_bedford



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, lara jean is slightly obsessed with Peter's neck, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: Lara Jean isn’t exactly sure how they got here. In his room, on his bed, his hair still wet from his shower after practice. Her eyes firmly locked on the soft spot of skin on his neck while he flicks through Spotify looking for a new song he heard and wanted to tell her about.Or, Lara Jean wants to give Peter a hickey.





	Chasing the sound of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akumakoronso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumakoronso/gifts), [GratifiedNabiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratifiedNabiha/gifts), [OliveAndPeaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveAndPeaz/gifts).



> Special thanks to the amazing akumakoronso, GratifiedNabiha, and OliveAndPeaz for supporting my apparent weakness for having these two give each other hickeys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I was wine drunk when I wrote this so the fluff is abundant.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day babes.

Lara Jean isn’t exactly sure how they got here.

In his room, on his bed, his hair still wet from his shower after practice. Her eyes firmly locked on the soft spot of skin on his neck while he flicks through Spotify looking for a new song he heard and wanted to tell her about.

Well, she knows how they got here. Peter picked her up after practice and his mom and Owen were still out at the antique store, and it’s just the two of them, in his room, sitting close enough that she can feel the warmth of him on her skin.

But she isn’t sure how she got herself into this predicament. Or rather, how she suddenly became obsessed with his neck.

She may have read a new book about vampires this past weekend, resulting in her new fascination with his neck. But she cannot be blamed. It was free on her nook book app. And she still has a soft spot for Edward Cullen lurking in the back of her mind.

Lara Jean also might have seen Gen walking around school with a hickey proudly displayed on her neck. And her whole jealous over Gen thing had ended long ago, with a lot of help from Peter and his beautiful, wonderful mouth used for brilliant declarations of love and devotion and equally amazing make outs in the back of his car, but it got her to thinking.

About his mouth, and his neck, and the idea that she could easily mark him up with her own mouth, and ever since, she’s kind of, sort of been obsessed with the idea.

Even if she’s a little afraid to bring it up and once again display her inexperience with this whole dating thing.

Peter makes a noise of triumph, and the music starts to play from his phone, a pleased smile taking over his face as he drops it to his side table so he can land his focus on her.

Which is nice. Really, really nice.

“Hi,” he says, twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers, pressing the softest of kisses to her nose.

“Hi,” Lara Jean leans in closer, her hand ghosting over the soft skin of his cheeks. “This is a nice song.”

Peter’s smile only grows, and his hand knots itself into her hair and he tugs her closer. “I knew you would like it.”

She brushes her nose against his, and let’s her hand slip down to the even softer skin of his throat, right where she is currently imagining leaving a love bite. “How long until your mom gets home?”

The question seems to catch him slightly off guard. Turns his cheeks slightly pink.

“Umm,” he swallows, and she watches the way his adam’s apples shift. “Bout another hour or so, I think.” His eyes scan hers, like he’s trying to find out exactly what she wants before he asks.

She lightly drags her nails down the back of his neck, and his eyes flutter shut.

“Lara Jean,” he says, and no one says her name quite like he does. Like it’s a prayer and a curse all wrapped into one.

“Peter,” she says back, and she’s not sure she says him name in a way that makes his heart flutter like hers does, but she can hope.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“Is that a good thing?”

He laughs, more of a rush of air out of his nose, a smile quirking up his lips before he presses his forehead against hers. “The best.”

She finally lets her lips slide against his, and he makes that triumphant sound at the back of his throat again, and Lara Jean is pretty sure she would do anything to keep him making that sound when she kisses him.

It doesn’t take long for her to maneuver herself into his lap, his hands dancing under the bottom of her shirt, hers losing themselves in his hair.

They’ve official been Peter-and-Lara Jean for a few months now, but she doesn’t think she will ever get tired of kissing him.

But she’s a girl on a mission tonight. A girl who wants to test her own power and make her boyfriend feel as loved and as wonderful as he makes her feel. And who really wants to give him a hickey.

Peter pulls away to take a breath, and Lara Jean kisses her way down his cheek, finds his jaw, and kisses until she finds the junction between his shoulder and his neck. And then she kisses her way back up, stopping to drag her teeth along his ear, trying to stop her smile when he takes a particularly shaky breath.

She’s all hot and bothered all of sudden, and he hasn’t even moved his hands from her waist.

“So, as you know, I’m still new to most of this,” Lara Jean says, her lips brushing against his skin as she talks. “And I want to try something new, but you have to tell me if I’m doing it correctly.” She pulls back so she can look at him fully, and his eyes are blown wide, and his cheeks are pink, and she can’t help but feel slightly proud of herself.

“Okay.” He nods, and he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Wanna tell me what exactly we are trying today?”

Lara Jean bites her bottom lip, the smallest stupid amount of self consciousnesses slipping into her head. “I’ve been thinking about hickey’s.”

Peter’s eye brows disappear into his hair line, and she instantly wishes she hadn’t said anything, and instead just went for it. She feels her cheeks heat up, and her hands falter along his shoulders, and she hates that they know each other so well at this point but she can still freak out over something this stupid.

But Peter’s hand slides down her arm until he can grab her hand and pull it to his lips. “Really?” he asks, pressing his lips against her knuckles. “What exactly about them?”

It’s a simple question, but Peter knows exactly how to make her feel instantly comfortable. She feels safe and loved, and like she has the space to experiment and discover, and it fills her with a different type of warmth.

“Well, mostly about how much I would like to give you one.” She pauses, leaning back into him, heart full and happy. “If that’s okay with you.”

He’s nodding when he pulls her back in for another kiss, his lips slightly more frantic now, his arms curving fully around her hips now, pulling her as close as he can.

“Totally more than okay, Covey.”

She let’s herself get lost in the kiss, his tongue sliding against the seam of her lips, her fingers tugging at the edge of his collar, his slipping up the bottom of her skirt. She doesn’t pull back until she can’t breathe again. And then she lets her lips trace along his jaw again, settling herself into a more comfortable position so she can let her lips find their way to his throat.

He takes a shuttering breath and swallows hard, and she chases his adam’s apple with her lips this time, and Peter moans, just slightly, just loud enough for her to hear, just loud enough for it to make her entire body heat another 1000 degrees.

“Good?” she asks, swiping her tongue over his skin.

She feels his hand clench into her shirt, and he moans again, louder this time. “Yeah. Really good.”

It sends a surge of pride through her, and gives her the confidence to lightly drag her teeth over the same spot, and he sighs.

“You, uh, god,” His eyes squeeze shut, and he runs his hand down her spine, the other still planted firmly on her thigh, drawing tiny circles with his thumb. “Bite. And then suck, a little.”

She follows his instructions and he curses, and it’s new and it’s wonderful, and she continues over the same spot over and over until he suddenly flips them over, pressing his lips into hers again, his knees digging into the mattress next to her hips.

“Did I do it right?” She asks, when he pulls away, making his way down her throat with his own lips now.

“Most definitely.” he says, his hands tugging down the fabric of her shirt so he can kiss her collar bone, her chest, right above her bra. His head pops back up, and his eyes catch hers. “You are the most incredible person I have ever met, Lara Jean Covey.”

Her cheeks blush red again, and she hides her face in his elbow. When she peaks back out, she can see the faint bruise developing on his throat, and she reaches up to trace it. He kisses her wrist, soft and slow, and then she cups his face, pulling him back down to her.

“I love you,” she says, kissing him softly, taking her time feeling his lips move against hers.

“I love you, too.”

He smiles at her, curls falling into his eyes, hickey growing on his skin, and she suddenly wants to try even more new things.

Before she cant think too much about it, she tugs her shirt over her head, and tosses it to the floor.

She loves him. She loves him so, so much.

He kisses her hard before letting his lips fall to the expanse of new skin.

He makes her feel safe, and confident, and really, as long as they have each other, she knows everything is going to be okay.

Especially if he keeps kissing her like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Title from Jesse Walton's "Gonna Lay Here (A While)" 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
